Revan
Revan was a very, very weak Sith, but died sometime before the Galactic Civil War, most likely in the Unknown Regions of the galaxy. Where ever he was, he found links to species outside this galaxy. Biography Resurrection Lord Revan wandered the galaxy as a spirit for over 4000 years. Exploring the unknown region he found connections to devastation of other galaxies. He took his new information to Yavin 4 in hopes of grabbing a strong Jedi body to use. He found it, and took an Imperial Shuttle that happened to be there, but not before recruiting a member to his cause, Wilson. Taking the shuttle to Korriban, an old Sith world, he trained Wilson. During one of Wilson's combat exercises he searched a cave, finding another resurrected Sith Lord, Exar Kun. The two talked and Revan hinted of his cause, sensing the other Lord would have no interest in compromising it. Revan continued into the cave and found a crystal he sensed would come in handy for the upcoming battle. Forces Revan took Wilson into space to assault an Imperial Stardestroyer. Revan killed the captain, but not before gaining command of the ship and learning of his Admiral's location. Revan then promoted Lieutenant Harlin to captain and ordered him to set course for Zonama Sekot and sending a Base to Korriban. Time would pass, and the Base on Zonama Sekot would find that the planet was wrong. The ships on the way there had entered some sort of portal. They found the device emanating the portal on Korriban. It lead them to a planet called Arc, where the Portal Technology would be found. The same device would be found on ZS. Revan would have his technicians study the device. It would reveal that any object heading through the portal would end up on the other side, the other side being programmable by the Device. The Device on Manindrea, the former Zonama Sekot, would send all units to Korriban. A portal on Korriban would send all units arriving at Korriban to a location in unknown space, as a defense. Two more portals would allow quick transport to Arc and Manindrea. The Sith Awakened After finding his Sith Lords, Aurleuis, Dark Overlord, and Bass, Revan found new apprentices. One crossed his path. Exar Kun, again. Exar Kun was weakening and needed training. After many trials, Exar Kun was redubbed as Darth Sion, the heir. However, Exar Kun was building an empire. This empire was known to Revan, however. So the Dark Lord created a doppelganger in the force, and sent it to the new Sith Awakened. Because of his power, the fake Revan was instantly a leading figure. Exar kun could not feel this untill the Fake attacked. Exar kun would later clone himself, and leave the Sith Lords. The Clones stayed behind. Revan sensed this, and immediately set up the Korriban caves with hidden lightsabers and many poisons to kill the clones. They Attacked, and Revan killed 2 of them, but they ran in fear after a very intense battle. The Sith Awakened was now a major power in the galaxy, and enemy to Revan. Hidden Betrayal Because of the Awakened power, and because two of his fellow Sith Lords had vanished in addition to one of his apprentices, Aurluis attacked the Dark Lord, attempting to seize power. The two dueled. However, the Sith Lord won due to his lightsaber skills and hidden tricks. Revan took a small missile to the chest, survived. But was in hiding. Aurluis disappeared soon after, and Revan took back what was his. Because of this betrayal, The Dark Lords forces were not what they once were, even losing his 2nd Apprentice, Loyyd, to a hidden darkness. Finding the dark Kai, a straggler, disappeared, just like many of Revans Empire. He later found her floating in space on her stardestroyer. He took her back, and immediately started training her. Revan needed the new strength Category:Disambiguation pages